sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade the Echidna
Shade the Echidna (シェイド・ザ・エキドゥナ, Sheido za Ekiduna), otherwise called as the Procurator of the Nocturnus, was a high-ranking Lieutenant with the Marauders, she was an important spy and recon agent, and her job is not easy. She had lived with others of her lost clan within the Twilight Cage for over 4000 years (from Sonic Pokémon World's perspective). She was the brains of the group. Within her clan there have been a lot of individuals who do not harmonize with the whole group, and have interests or ideas that frequently conflict with each other. These people are constantly striving and competing for a position of superiority or authority over others. that and what her race have become has lead her to betray her kind and have been secretly been building the tchnology that allowed to leave the Twilight Cage and come into the Sonic Pokémon World. Apperance :Voice actor: Sumalee Montano (English), Akiko Hiramatsu (Japanese) Shade has orange fur, a peach muzzle, and lilac eyes rimmed by a patch of much lighter (almost white) fur, each with a single, short eyelash which curves off to the side. She has seven dreadlocks hanging from around her head, noticeably shorter than Knuckles', which may be caused by her headband, and a small, black nose and zigzag tail, akin to that sported by Knuckles and Tikal. Shade wears a form-fitting, all-body, steel colored Nocturnus combat uniform with what may be additional armor plating on the upper chest and back. The uniform in general is probably made of some advanced Nocturnus polymer. She also wears a pair of black and light-grey armored boots. These boots sport an iridescent pink strip running down the thigh and toe, which might be decorative or serve some sort of technological function. Shade's black gloves appear to be part of her one-piece combat uniform as opposed to separate pieces of apparel. Around each wrist Shade sports a grey circlet, which look a bit like squat, four-spoked cogs, featuring a number of purple buttons. These are high-tech Nocturnus devices which project Shade’s ‘leech-blade’ energy knife and also allows her to activate her cloaking device and trigger explosives remotely. Although she usually doesn’t wear it in combat, Shade’s Procurator uniform is completed by a helmet that serves to disguise her head entirely (masking the fact that she’s an echidna, too). The helmet looks much more formidable and armor-plated than the rest of Shade’s suit. The faceplate displays a prominent Nocturnus sigil in iridescent pink (like the strips on her boots) on the forehead. Shade sees out of the helmet through glowing purple-white eye visors; these ‘eye sockets’ are set in somewhat extravagant, outward-sweeping pieces of the light-grey material seen on her boots. The lower portion of the faceplate has a pair of glowing pink lights that resemble nostrils. Shade’s dreadlocks fit inside two branching, backwards ‘horns’ that curl downwards from the back of the helmet. Oddly enough, these horns seem to be the most heavily-armored part of the Procurator’s entire ensemble, the outer curve being composed of large, segmented plating. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Tyra *G.U.N. **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shade the Echidna *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy the Bee Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Nocturnus **Pir'Oth Ix **Charyb **Scylla *Pachacamac (4000 years ago) *Eggman Empire **Eggman Robotnik **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth Abilities and Powers Training under the Nocturne Military has given her agility and speed to keep up with Sonic and the cast as well as knowledge of the Twilight Cage. Like Knuckles, she can scale walls and rough terrain. Her main abilities lie in her knowledge of machinery. Examples are a cloaking field for stealth missions, a warp belt for teleportation, and various weapons for leeching and stunning. Techniques *'Cloak' (クローク): Shade activates her cloaking field, making her faster and harder to hit. *'Blade Rush' (ブレードラッシュ): Shade slashes her target twice with her leech blades, then performs a vertical strike with them. *'Echidna Rush' (エキドゥナラッシュ): Shade throws a grenade at her target that explodes on contact, then she and Knuckles punch the foe, causing them to be distracted. *'Blade Drop' (ブレードドロップ): Sonic spin-dashes into Shade's target for the initial blow and rebounds into Shade, launching her into the air. As she comes down, she does a downward slash with her blades, ignoring the foe's armor. History Past Synopsis Category:Echidna Category:Nocturne Category:Female Category:Heroes